Another
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Un simple cambio los llevo a conocerse de otra forma, pero de igual manera nunca dejarían de buscarse el uno al otro. [Pre- slash/ Pre-yaoi]


¡Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer~ Es un pequeño one-shot en honor a la segunda pareja que shipee siendo fujoshi, aunque esto es más bien un pre- slash/ pre yaoi~

 **Advertencias:** contiene WI? [Qué pasaría si?...]

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia es mía.

Disfruten~

* * *

Era un día nublado y con una lluvia ligera, las ramas del árbol bajo el que estaba el niño se mecían al ritmo del viento, tal vez el que estuviera solo mientras llovía fue lo que se llamó la atención del otro. No, lo que llamó su atención fueron los ojos cerrados del infante. L no lo había visto cuando todavía vivía Wammy´s house por lo que estaba seguro que era nuevo, no era que le prestara especial atención a otros, pero podía recordar los rostros de las personas con las que se había cruzado alguna vez. Quillsh se encontraba hablando con el director y él había decidido caminar un poco por las instalaciones de su antiguo hogar que había dejado para tomar el cargo como L, el mejor detective del mundo. Su caminata había terminado en ese lugar, alejado del sitio donde seguramente estarían aglomerados los infantes que se refugiaban del frío, realmente no esperaba encontrar a alguien en el jardín mientras estuviera lloviendo, pero ahí estaba ese niño.

Curiosidad de no saber algo lo motivó a acercarse al infante, podía calcular que el rango de edad del niño castaño rondaba entre los ocho o diez años, de contextura delgada, cabello castaño y ojos cafés con los inconfundibles rasgos asiáticos. El niño, aunque estaba seguro debió haberlo escuchado acercándose, en ningún momento giró a verlo. Elle recibió de lleno la mirada muerta del niño cuando terminó de posicionarse frente a él.

―Hola―su voz salió con ese tono particular que poseía.

Por fin el niño lo observó, tenía el cabello pegado a la frente y el agua escurría por éste―. _No sé hablar inglés muy bien_ ―respondió en inglés algo brusco, con una fonética que delataba lo expuesto en la oración.

El pelinegro puso un pulgar sobre sus labios, el inglés que había usado descartaba ciertos países asiáticos por la forma de pronunciación, además los rasgos que había observado confirmaban las sospechas del país de origen del niño―Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?―intentó nuevamente en japonés.

Los ojos del niño frente a él lucieron menos muertos en ese momento y guardó silencio por un rato―. Me hablaste en inglés para saber si fui criado en Inglaterra, llevaba un tiempo viviendo aquí o simplemente un extranjero recién llegado, también para averiguar mi país de origen, ¿verdad?―preguntó en japonés igualmente.

El pelinegro sintió cierta sonrisa bailotear en sus labios, ese niño tenía un gran poder de deducción, no es que fuera extraño ver a alguien inteligente en el orfanato sino todo lo contrario porque Wammy´s house estaba lleno de superdotados, pero la perspicacia de ese niño estaba sobre la media del mismo orfanato y eso había quedado demostrado en unos cuantos intercambios de palabras, estaba interesado. Se sentó en cuclillas al lado del niño.

―¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?―preguntó mientras sacaba unos cuantos dulces del bolsillo de su pantalón, prefería comerlos antes de que fueran arruinados por la lluvia.

El castaño imitó su acción y se sentó llenando de lodo el pantaloncillo corto que llevaba puesto―. No pareces el tipo de persona que se acerca a alguien solo por el simple hecho de socializar, lo que me hace pensar que sentías curiosidad, tal vez… además es obvio que no soy de por acá por lo que una pregunta en inglés dejaría entrever mi nivel de inglés, si respondía con un inglés con acento británico mostraba que o tengo un padre inglés o crecí aquí, si mi inglés era aceptable se deducía que llevaba un tiempo viviendo en Inglaterra, pero como has comprobado soy un recién extranjero recién llegado―el de ojos negros pensó que el niño había detenido su discurso, pero éste pareció tomar un poco de aire para encararlo―. En realidad con esa simple pregunta se abren muchas otras posibilidades y se descartan otras, ¿no?

Está vez el detective no pudo evitar sonreír, tal como pensaba el nivel de análisis era sorprendente, tenía pensamiento crítico, además con esa mirada que le estaba dando justo en esos momentos parecía retarlo a decirle que se equivocaba, además de que en ese momento no se veía tan desecho como cuando lo vio solo en el jardín.

―Tienes razón, esa era mi intención y mi motivo principal al acercarme, pero ahora tienes mi atención, ¿cómo te llamas?―intentó nuevamente, la idea de preguntar cómo había llegado al orfanato era tentadora, pero era obvio que eso nunca era agradable, él mismo tenía demonios que arrastraba consigo mismo.

―Me parece descortés que no me digas tu nombre y preguntes el mío―dijo con voz plana.

L puso un gesto algo pensativo mientras alzaba el mentón un poco―. Puedes decirme Ryuuzaki―dijo mientras metía otro caramelo de fresa a su boca.

El niño frunció el ceño, era obvio que le había parecido no muy satisfactorio ese nombre―. Es un alias, así que supongo que tu nombre es confidencial por lo que es obvio que eres L―murmuró lo último más para sí mismo.

―Tienes razón, soy L, ten―un caramelo fue puesto sobre las manos del niño―, te doy este caramelo si prometes guardar el secreto.

Light se sintió algo insultado, estuvo a punto de decirle si pensaba que era un simple infante, pero el rostro de completa seriedad del otro dejaba claro que no bromeaba ni que lo tomaba como un niño―. Está bien―realmente no le gustaban los dulces, pero hace mucho que no comía uno, no desde lo que había pasado. Sus ojos se obscurecieron y L lo observó.

―¿Te gustaría ser L?―preguntó repentinamente sacando a Light de su ensoñación.

El niño lo observó por un momento a la vez que abría la envoltura del caramelo―. No lo sé.

Ryuuzaki movió sus dedos descalzos sobre el césped en un movimiento repetitivo―. No lo sabes o puede ser que encuentres tonto que los criminales solo sean encerrados, ¿no? ¿O acaso es por otra cosa?―preguntó en un tono curioso.

―Me fastidia que no dejes de analizarme―Yagami introdujo el dulce a su boca, sus papilas se sintieron extrañas al contacto con el dulce, pero tampoco estaba tan mal―. Tal vez un poco de segunda―murmuró apretando los puños―. Y también otra cosa.

―Yo no creo que la muerte sea muy inteligente como pena, si bien es la pena mayor en algunos países, el que pasen encerrados toda su vida en un lugar de mala muerte se me hace peor, por eso es que muchos prisioneros que tienen cadena perpetua o muchos años de cárcel piden la eutanasia―el pelinegro alzó la vista al cielo al ser consciente que la ligera llovizna comenzaba a tornarse en una lluvia fuerte.

Light lo pensó un poco, era irritante que tuviera razón en ese punto, pero aun así los sentimientos de dolor seguían revolviéndole el estómago, la muerte de su familia le quemaba el pecho todavía, ni si quiera había logrado proteger a Sayu correctamente… agradecía que estuviera lloviendo porque ya no era capaz de retener por más tiempo las lágrimas que le escocían los ojos.

―¿Cómo sabías que quiero ver muertos a los criminales?―preguntó con voz apagada.

L observó por un momento al infante, sin duda ese niño tenía potencial para ser el nuevo L en caso de que le sucediera algo, además esa mirada de odio que mostró había mutado un poco al hablar con él, al parecer lo había entendido, tanto que aunque los sentimientos le dolieran era capaz de razonar correctamente.

―Es un sentimiento comprensible, más tomando en cuenta los posibles hechos que te orillaron a terminar aquí, pero la justicia debe prevalecer y tómalo así, una persona que juzgue sobre las reglas deja de ser alguien íntegro y se convierte en un vulgar asesino―el de ojos negros se puso de pie al ver al anciano de traje justo en la puerta para ingresar al lugar y al lado de éste estaba Roger―. Ya me tengo que ir, pero deberías pensarlo, la información que diste y recolectaste acerca de tus captores es suficiente para desmantelar toda la red de tráfico de personas en la te viste envuelta, fue impresionante, tienes bastante potencial―L le dio una mirada fugaz al niño.

No es como si hubiera sabido que era ese niño en especial, después de todo habían muchos nuevos niños y la información de Roger acerca de un recién llegado prometedor como posible sucesor de L no era muy relevante porque el hombre quería hablar en persona, a decir verdad todavía ni si quiera sabía su nombre, pero suponía que Quillsh se lo diría dentro de un rato.

―¡Ryuuzaki!―llamó el castaño provocando que L girara a verlo―. Te doy la razón acerca de la muerte de criminales, pero aun así no quiero ser L. No quiero esperar la muerte o retiro de alguien para ayudar a la justicia, me convertiré en un detective mejor que L, alguien del que mi familia se hubiera sentido orgulloso…―solo en ese momento se dejó entrever un poco de la fragilidad infantil que el de ojos cafés todavía poseía.

―Estoy deseoso de ver si logras superarme―y con esa frase los ojos de Light Yagami volvieron a brillar ya que había sido aceptado como un rival y había encontrado un nuevo propósito para vivir.

Esa fue la primera vez que se encontraron, pero no la última de ellas, su vida había quedado entrelazada justo bajo las gotas de lluvia y aunque el nombre de Light Yagami le fue revelado a L junto con su historial, Elle Lawliet estaba convencido que ese niño nunca sería el sucesor de L porque ese era el surgimiento de un rival.

* * *

¡Gracias por haber leído! Lo que quería manejar terminó un poco alejado de lo que planeaba originalmente, pero espero les haya gustado el resultado~

 **Nanami off~**


End file.
